1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overhead scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Overhead scanners have been known that read a medium to be read from the upper side in the vertical direction. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-028671 discloses an image-reading apparatus including a stand having a support arm, scanning lighting means for irradiating a surface of a document with a light beam like one emitted through a slit, hereinafter referred to as a slit-light beam, and document-image reading means provided on an upper portion of the support arm for reading a document image by the light beam reflected from the document surface.
When the overhead scanner that reads a medium to be read from the upper side in the vertical direction falls down, an optical system thereof including an imaging unit and a light source may receive shock. For example, when an overhead scanner having a movable optical system falls down while reading a medium to be read, the optical system may come into direct contact with a placement surface and the like. It has been desired to protect the optical system when the overhead scanner falls down.